Management of fresh products is an important component of retail grocery management. With the growth of e-commerce, fresh products may become one of the main draws for shoppers to visit brick and mortar retail locations. Therefore, the success of fresh product management can heavily impact the success of the entire retail grocery operation. However, fresh products posses a special challenge in inventory management due to their perishable nature. Many factors throughout a product's supply, distribution, and retail stages can affect the freshness of the product when it arrives in the hands of a customer.
Elements in the features are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.